An Elf in Lincoln
by Grey Faerie
Summary: This story is sort of a diary of a woman, whose life is disturbed by Legolas Greenleaf. If you like it, there is more to come!
1. An Elf in Lincoln: Disclaimer & Author's...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in my stories except for those that are obviously mine.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Review and let me know if you think that the main female character, Sydney, is a Mary Sue.  
  
I evidently really upset someone by writing this story. The following points angered the reviewer:  
  
Legolas can speak English. Legolas can use appliances. Legolas loves the leading lady. I pulled Legolas from an undesignated time. I gave Legolas coffee. I ignored culture shock.  
  
Comments from me:  
  
The story would be really boring if he didn't speak English; in fact, there would be no story. Legolas told Sydney that he had seen her operate the coffee machine before and just followed what he had seen her do. He's not a total idiot! I'm sorry that romance upsets you in some way, but again, I don't think that there would be a story without it. If you're too immature for romance, then don't read this story. Legolas told Sydney that he had fallen asleep by a riverbank in Koromas, which is in keeping with Tolkien's plan for him. From page 309 in the Book of Lost Tales I: 'he [Legolas] liveth still in Tol Eressëa named by the Eldar there Laiqalassë'.  
  
I hope that this is a sufficient rebuttal. As for point four, if you have not read enough to know the history, do not comment. I will not quit writing because of one person. There are evidently many other people that love it. Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate the people that like my story! 


	2. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter I

Chapter I:  
  
I, an American of twenty-one, found myself strolling down a street in Lincoln, England. I was walking my Black Labrador, named Sassy, from my apartment, located across from "The Holy Virgin Mary" Cathedral, to the nearby park. I was a student at the Lincoln University. While studying to be an ornithologist, I had been offered a great job in the Canterbury Plains, on the south island of New Zealand. This was the job I had always wanted. Things were finally working out for me in life, not that my life had always been bad, because it hadn't.  
  
Growing up in the Army life style, I had moved a lot as a child. I did not really have any permanent friends. I had always felt that I lacked something, until I was introduced to Lord of the Rings. In Middle-Earth, there was always adventure and danger. There was always something going on. Living my perfect life, I realized that it was only my perfect life in our world. I was always told that Middle-Earth was imaginary. What I really desired, could not be reached.  
  
My mom, my dad, my brother, two cats, dog, bird, and I had finally settled in Georgia, about eight miles from the Atlantic Ocean. My life was a normal one. Nothing had ever been totally life threatening or tragic. I was just the average American girl living an average American life. I had always been told that I was pretty, but the only thing that really made me stand out from the crowd, was my IQ. I was smarter than a lot of the other kids, but smart had never been enough for me. I had pushed myself to be what I had always dreamed of being.  
  
That's where I found myself, a brunette with grey-green eyes and pale skin (which I had been striving for years), desperately trying to pick up an English accent, walking the streets of Lincoln, England, living my dream life. I was only missing one thing, a man, an important detail, if you ask me. "The right one just hadn't come along yet," is what I always told myself. I'd find him sooner or later, hopefully sooner than later.  
  
Entering the park through the rod-iron gates, I walked to a secluded area and sat down on the grass. I let Sassy off of her leash and relaxed lying on the ground. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew there was a soft tongue on my face. It was Sassy, but a strange man stood above me, holding her collar. He had long, blond hair, a noble figure, and the most beautiful aquamarine eyes I had ever seen. He was dressed just as if he had popped out of the Middle Ages, in all greens and browns. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn that he was Legolas out of Lord of the Rings! What would he be doing in Lincoln, England?!  
  
"Is this hound yours?" he asked.  
  
I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. He was still there.  
  
"You've gone over the edge this time," I thought.  
  
"Yes," I answered feebly.  
  
Sassy was all over the guy and he didn't seem to mind! I took her by the collar and pulled her with all my force, but she wouldn't leave the man alone.  
  
"'Tis quite all right," he said. "Animals seem to like me."  
  
"Well, I guess so," I answered.  
  
"You're talking to a figment of your imagination. I'm taking you to a psychiatrist!" I thought.  
  
"My name is Sydney," I said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Now you're shaking his hand," I thought to myself. "You've totally gone off the deep end!"  
  
"And you are?" I asked him.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf," he answered quite confidently.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was laying down on a park bench and the strange man was standing over me. I got up off the bench. Sassy was lying next to the man, as though she had known him her whole life.  
  
"This is all a dream. You'll wake up on the grass all by yourself. I'm never drinking that Horlick's instant coffee again! That stuff will do weird things to you mind," I thought.  
  
"So, you expect me to believe that you're Legolas Greenleaf?" I said to the man.  
  
"Why would you doubt me?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF LINCOLN, ENGLAND!" I lost my temper. "Listen. I don't have time for games."  
  
"Lincoln, England?" he asked, sitting down on the bench. "Is that in Rohan?"  
  
"I all ready told you that I don't have time for games," I said to the man.  
  
"I seem to be very lost," he said.  
  
"What is your father's name?" I asked.  
  
"Thranduil," he answered.  
  
"Where do you come from?" I asked again.  
  
"Mirkwood," he answered as quickly as the first time.  
  
"Drat, he's good," I thought.  
  
"What is your mother's name?" I asked.  
  
He wouldn't know this one unless he was the real deal!  
  
"Camillaviel," he answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I shouted. "You are him. Aren't you?!"  
  
"Yes, that is what I have told you this entire time," he replied.  
  
"This is unbelievable! How did you get here?!" I asked.  
  
"I was sitting near a brook in Mirkwood and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was waking up here," he answered. "England you say?"  
  
"Yes," I answered, sitting back down on the bench beside him.  
  
"This is too much. You must be dreaming," I thought. "Pinch yourself and maybe you'll wake up."  
  
I pinched myself, but nothing happened, except for the pain in my forearm.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," I said to the man. "You're Legolas Greenleaf and somehow you got sent to Lincoln, England. You're lost and don't know how to get home. Am I right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you are," Legolas said.  
  
I clipped on Sassy's leash and said to Legolas, "Follow me."  
  
I lead him back to my apartment. The evening sky was already turning a dark purple. I unlocked the door and walked in, taking off Sassy's leash. She tore around the apartment for a couple of seconds, then she settled in to her beanbag in the living room. I motioned for Legolas to follow. He stepped in and I locked the door after him.  
  
"It is late," I said. "You may stay here, if you would like."  
  
"You are too generous," he said.  
  
"Not at all," I said. "It's not every day that you get the chance to have a book character live with you," I added under my breath.  
  
"You're either nuts or dreaming and you all ready pinched yourself, so, you must be absolutely nuts," I thought.  
  
I motioned for Legolas to sit on the couch and picked up the phone. I dialed the number and it rang.  
  
"Ya, Peter, it's me. Listen. Come over to my apartment with some of your pajamas, a pair of jeans, and a shirt. Ask no questions. Do I have a guy over? Ya, kinda, but no, not like that! Just get here as quickly as you can. Thanks. I owe you."  
  
I hung up the phone and walked over to the coffeepot.  
  
"I don't care what instant coffee does to my mind. I just need caffeine and fast," I thought. "I should have asked Pete to bring some real coffee."  
  
Peter and I were both studying to be ornithologists at Lincoln University. We had grown really close. I guess you could call us best friends. I could always depend on him. He was a really sweet guy. Ever since we had met on the Internet at age fifteen, we had been emailing back and forth. It just so happened that we both decided that we wanted to go to Trent University for ornithology. It was a big coincidence. He had grown up in Glasgow, Scotland, so he had a really cute accent. He was a great friend to have.  
  
I sat down on the couch. Sassy jumped up and sat between Legolas and I.  
  
"I'm really sorry that I can't help more," I said, "and that I ever doubted you, but you have to admit that it is pretty weird to have a man show up in a park in Lincoln, England that you thought only existed in a book".  
  
"Indeed, that would be odd," replied Legolas.  
  
I could see that he was uncomfortable. I got off the couch and he seemed to relax a bit, but he was still very tense.  
  
"I'm making some coffee that should make you feel a lot better," I said. "If you want to in the mean time, you can play with Sassy."  
  
I handed him a plush hedgehog with a squeaker in the middle.  
  
"That's Hedgie," I said. "She seems to like him a lot."  
  
Sassy pounced on Legolas, grabbed Hedgie, and started chewing on it, right in his lap. Legolas smiled at the dog. He seemed to be very comfortable with animals. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Peter's head popped around the corner, desperately trying to get a peek at the guy I had over.  
  
"Listen, Pete, it's a long story," I said.  
  
I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the apartment saying, "Legolas, this is Peter. Peter, this is Legolas. Pete, go sit in the kitchen. I'll be there in just a sec."  
  
He handed me the clothes and disappeared behind the wall separating the kitchen and the living room.  
  
I handed Legolas a pair of boxers and a T-shirt and said, "There is a bathroom down the hall that you can change in. Go down the hall, through the door, and should be another door on the opposite end of that bedroom. That is the door to the bathroom and you can stay in that bedroom."  
  
"I can't thank you enough," said Legolas.  
  
"It's no trouble," I said.  
  
Legolas went down the hall. I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"OK, tell me that you can see that guy," I said.  
  
"I can," said Peter.  
  
"Good," I replied and I told him what had happened.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"Are you sure?!"  
  
"I'm positive," I answered. "Thanks for the clothes. I'll take him to get his own tomorrow. It's a good thing that it's Friday."  
  
"When you said that you needed my clothes, I thought.," said Peter.  
  
"I know what you thought, but Peter, sadly, you're the only man in my life," I replied.  
  
"You shouldn't be sad about that. A lot of girls would love to have me be the only guy in their life," Peter said.  
  
"I'm sure," I said sarcastically.  
  
We laughed.  
  
"Well, thanks. You're a life saver," I said.  
  
"Anytime," replied Peter.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about him because I'm going to try to show him how to act normal. I don't know when he can get back home," I said.  
  
"Absolutely not. Everybody all ready thinks I'm crazy for hanging out with you. I don't need to tell them that I know a real, live elf and confirm their suspicions," Peter replied.  
  
We talked for a while longer and then Peter had to go.  
  
"If you want, I'll go with you guys tomorrow," said Pete.  
  
"That would be good," I said. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know when we're ready."  
  
"OK then," replied Peter as he left.  
  
I locked the door after him and walked into the bedroom I had given Legolas. He was asleep all ready. I quietly walked out and closed the door.  
  
"This can't be happening," I thought. "You'll wake up tomorrow and he won't be here. It'll all have been a dream. Is that what you really want?" I asked myself as I was lying down on my bed, closing my eyes. 


	3. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter II

Chapter II:  
  
I woke up the next morning at 6:30 to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I picked up the alarm clock and threw it on the floor.  
  
"How dare it wake me up at 6:30 AM when I had gone to sleep at one o'clock in the morning?" I thought. "You're the one who forgot to turn it off!" I reminded myself. "I hope there is no such thing as the alarm clock police, or I could get arrested for clock abuse. What was I saying to myself?! That was something a crazy person would say. Oh, ya, I just remembered that I was a crazy person."  
  
The last night came flooding back to me.  
  
"It is definitely time for caffeine and lots of it," I whispered to myself.  
  
I walked to the kitchen and turned on the TV for the morning news. As I was making myself a bowl of cereal, Legolas walked into the kitchen. If anyone could look majestic in a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, he did. I made him a bowl of cereal and gave him a cup of coffee.  
  
"This is good," he said as he drank some of the coffee. "We don't have anything like this in Mirkwood."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," I said.  
  
I don't know how I could have missed it last night, but he was extremely handsome! (While actually I did know how I could have missed it. I was somewhat busy! However, that is no excuse to overlook someone as handsome as him.) He was more than extremely handsome. He was devastating!  
  
"Legolas, I realize that I was a little bit abrupt last night. I'm really sorry. I'm not usually like that," I said. "Peter, the guy who came over last night, is going to go shopping with us to get you some clothes and stuff. I'm going to go take a shower. You can take a shower too and get changed into the clothes Pete brought over for you last night."  
  
We finished our breakfasts and I showed him how to work the shower. After getting cleaned up, I sat in front of my mirror trying to get my hair dry and still look somewhat normal. It never looked right.  
  
Legolas and Sassy were playing with Hedgie. Sassy ran into my room with Hedgie in her mouth, showing me that she had conquered Legolas and gotten her precious Hedgie away from him. Legolas cautiously followed her. He knocked on the door.  
  
"You can always come into my room when you needed to. Don't worry. I'm pretty casual even as humans go," I said. I was amazed that he had already taken a shower, gotten dressed, and his hair looked great.  
  
"Let me help," he said as he saw me battle my hair.  
  
I gave up and sat down on my bed. He sat down behind me and ran his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful," he said.  
  
Not knowing what to say, I said, "I can never get it to look right."  
  
"Do you ever braid it?" he asked.  
  
"No, I've never tried that," I answered.  
  
"Your hair is a lot like mine," Legolas said.  
  
"Is that good?" I asked.  
  
"I can show you how to make it look like mine," he answered.  
  
"I'd like that," I said. "Your hair is amazing!"  
  
"Thank you," he replied. "It's finished."  
  
"Already?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he answered. I looked in the mirror.  
  
"My hair is gorgeous!" I thought to myself.  
  
"You look like an elf," Legolas said.  
  
"Thank you!" I said as I turned around and hugged him.  
  
At first my embrace surprised him, but when he got over the shock, he hugged me back.  
  
"Legolas must be over his shyness," I thought.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I opened the door.  
  
Pete walked in and when Legolas came and stood next to me he said, "You two look like twins!"  
  
Legolas and I looked at each other and he slipped his arm around my waist.  
  
The three of us went shopping in town. We got what we needed and then went and had lunch. Everywhere we went, people kept staring at Legolas. I saw that this made him very uncomfortable. I talked Peter into trying to explain to him why they were staring. I don't think Legolas really understood until I talked to him.  
  
I said, "Legolas, people in our culture stare at people like you."  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"When humans think that someone is very beautiful or handsome they stare at them. It really doesn't make that much sense."  
  
"Elves just tell the person how they feel or look into their eyes," he said.  
  
"That makes a lot more sense," I replied.  
  
After shopping and eating, Pete dropped us back at my apartment. Legolas and I took Sassy for a walk in the park. I let Sassy off of her leash and sat down on the grass. Legolas sat down beside me.  
  
"Do you miss your home?" I asked him, after a while.  
  
"I do," he answered, "but there are certain things that I couldn't live without, that are in your world."  
  
I looked over at him, confused by his remark. He looked into my eyes. I felt as though his gaze was penetrating my skin, but I couldn't break eye contact.  
  
"This is the weirdest feeling I have ever felt in my entire life," I thought.  
  
Looking into his aquamarine eyes, I realized that this is what he had told me elves do when they're in love.  
  
"He looked at me first. Does that mean he loves me?" I wondered. "That weird feeling is love. I have finally found the man I love and he's not a man at all but an elf and he has to go back to Middle-Earth. You've really done it this time. You're totally nuts. I knew it all along. Caffeine, I need caffeine!"  
  
Just at that moment, Sassy ran up and tackled us. What a moment to have a dog!  
  
We went back to the apartment and watched some TV. I could tell that neither of our minds were on "Friends" re-runs. At nine o' clock, I pleaded exhaustion. I kissed Legolas softly on the cheek wishing him a good night. I didn't go to sleep until 11:00 PM.  
  
"You've got to go to sleep," I thought. "How can I?! A devastatingly handsome Elf is in a room 22 feet away from mine and I think he loves me and I know I love him!"  
  
My head was spinning.  
  
I usually slept with Sassy, but she had been sleeping with Legolas ever since he had come. I would have felt better if she had been sleeping with me.  
  
"Traitor!" I thought. "Oh no! You're talking crazy again. How can a dog be a traitor? No I didn't think so. And don't even start with caffeine because that's why you can't sleep in the first place!"  
  
My mind was a battlefield between my emotions, common sense, and craziness. I woke up at 6:30 AM again because I forgotten to turn off my alarm clock.  
  
"It was a good thing that I didn't throw the alarm clock again because I could have been charged with multiple cases of clock abuse," I thought as I woke up. "It's OK to have caffeine now! YA!"  
  
After a cup of coffee, I made breakfast. This time it was waffles. Having just finished, Legolas walked in. He was wearing a pair of boxers with leaves on them and a matching shirt that we had purchased yesterday.  
  
"He is stunning," I thought, the battlefield having calmed down after a cup of coffee.  
  
"You look beautiful this morning," Legolas said to me.  
  
"Forget waffles.," I thought to myself.  
  
Then I realized that I was wearing a very short, royal-purple nightgown. I had forgotten to change!  
  
"You are so stupid," I thought. "First you fall in love with someone you can't have and now you walk around in your Victoria Secret's night gown. Good one, idiot!"  
  
"Thank you," was all I could muster up.  
  
"Well, there is no point to change now. You've already done the damage," I thought.  
  
As we finished breakfast, Legolas said, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Oh no, here it comes," I thought to myself.  
  
"Tell me," I replied.  
  
"Last night I prayed to Iluvatar, my God. He is the same as your God," Legolas said as he turned to face me. "I asked him when I would be sent home."  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"I am sorry that I asked," Legolas continued. "He said that I would be sent back at any time. He would not tell me when. I don't want to leave right away."  
  
"I bet it will be a while, Legolas. Don't worry," I said.  
  
"I hope so," said Legolas, a smile beginning.  
  
He did my hair again that morning. It looked just like his, but both of ours was different from yesterday. Since it was Sunday, we decided to go to church. I called Peter to ask him if he was going. He said that he was so we all went.  
  
"Not only is he beautiful, but he has the voice of an angel," I thought, while we were singing hymns. "He has everything!"  
  
After church, we went to lunch and then back to my apartment. We talked for a while and then Peter said, "I have to go because I've got some work to do."  
  
He left and Legolas and I took Sassy for a walk, followed by more TV.  
  
"Do anything besides talk to him," I thought to myself, "because if you say anything it'll be really stupid. Caffeine, that's what I need. No! Caffeine will only make you more stupid! Just be content to sit next to him." 


	4. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter III

Chapter III:  
  
"Sydney, wake up," Legolas whispered in my ear.  
  
My eyes opened and I saw Legolas standing over me. He handed me a cup of coffee.  
  
"How did you make this?" I asked, but I was really thinking, "Caffeine! YA!".  
  
"I have seen you make this coffee drink several times and I figured out how to operate the machine," he answered.  
  
I took a sip.  
  
"This is wonderful," I thought to myself. "I've never made coffee like this!"  
  
I looked at the alarm clock, which read 6:37 AM. I stretched and thanked him for the coffee. It was Monday and I was actually on time! He took Sassy for a walk, while I changed. When he got back, he did my hair. It looked fabulous.  
  
"How can he do that?" I wondered.  
  
I made breakfast for the two of us, ate, and left for the University on time. A sheer miracle in itself! I was extremely lucky that I only had two classes a day and we would be getting out on Wednesday for a while, due to Christmas vacation. While I was at my classes, Legolas walked Sassy and watched TV. When I got home, he had made the most wonderful dinner ever.  
  
"How can he possibly make something like this having only come here a couple days ago, when I can't even boil water? That water is really hot!" I consoled myself.  
  
During dinner, I tried to get up the nerve to tell him how I felt about him. "Legolas, I.," was the furthest I got.  
  
"I love him, but if I tell him how I feel, it might come out wrong or sound really stupid. What if he doesn't love me?! What if I didn't understand him?! I'll just have to wait until he does something," I thought.  
  
After dinner, I decided that Legolas needed to see "Gone with the Wind". I popped the disc into the DVD player and we sat down.  
  
"What we really need is some popcorn and drinks," I thought.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," I excused myself.  
  
I reached up into the cupboard to find a couple of glasses. When I turned around, I was facing Legolas.  
  
He said, "I've got something to tell you".  
  
"Go ahead," I said.  
  
"I've been wanting to express how I feel for you, but I didn't know if it would make you feel uncomfortably," he said, slipping his arms around my waist.  
  
I put my arms around his neck. It was a total reflex!  
  
"Tell me how you feel," I said.  
  
That very moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
I looked at him and pulled away, going to answer the door.  
  
"Hey," Peter said. "I brought over a movie I thought we could watch together. I figured you two weren't busy."  
  
"You don't know how busy we were," I thought to myself, but replied, "Sure. Come on in."  
  
"Hey," Pete said to Legolas, who had entered the room.  
  
"Peter brought over a movie for the three of us to watch," I said.  
  
"Great," replied Legolas, his eyes twinkling at me.  
  
I went and got another glass of soda and some more popcorn. Peter ejected "Gone with the Wind" and slipped in "Monty Python: The Quest for the Holy Grail." I sat down on the loveseat and motioned to Legolas. He came and sat down next to me.  
  
"You guys don't have to crowd in over there. I'll scoot over," Peter offered.  
  
Legolas looked at me and said, "No thanks."  
  
"Ok, suit yourselves," Pete replied.  
  
I leaned up against him and he put his arm around my shoulder. About half way through the movie, I excused myself to go get some more popcorn and drinks. Legolas followed me.  
  
Once we were in the kitchen, out of Peter's hearing, Legolas said, "Sydney, what I was trying to tell was that, .I love you."  
  
"I had been trying to tell you that all night," I said.  
  
"You guys are going to miss a really funny part," Pete said.  
  
We went back into the living room, hand in hand. Legolas and I sat there on the couch for the remainder of the movie, just looking into one anothers' eyes.  
  
"Looking into those gorgeous aquamarine eyes, I've never felt more complete," I thought. "Elves sure do know how to fall in love."  
  
The movie ended and Peter went home. After giving Legolas a soft kiss goodnight on the cheek, I went into my bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up on Tuesday morning refreshed. I made breakfast and Legolas and I ate together. We discussed the fact that my parents were coming on Thursday for some Christmas Break.  
  
"We have to make it look like we're roommates and best friends," I told him.  
  
"We are," he said with a smile.  
  
I went to class and the rest of the day went well. Wednesday went just as smoothly. After my classes, Legolas and I cleaned the house in preperation for my parents' arrival. On Thursday morning, I woke up and went into Legolas' room, lying down on the bed beside him and running my fingers through his hair. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. I didn't want to have to wake him up, but I had to.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered, "Wake up".  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and put his arm around me.  
  
"You're perfect," he told me.  
  
I laughed and got up, saying, "You're still asleep. You don't know what you're saying."  
  
"No, I really mean it," he said.  
  
I made breakfast and we ate. After our meal, we went to the airport to pick up my parents. We waited for about an hour. I could see that Legolas was tense.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" I asked him.  
  
"Would you be nervous meeting my parents?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I would, but they're a king and queen," I replied.  
  
"You'd be amazed by how similar it is," he said.  
  
I hugged him and replied, "Don't be afraid. They'll love you! We have to give you another name. If they hear "Legolas", they'll be on to us and it would take way too long to explain."  
  
"Have they heard of me?" he asked.  
  
"I was totally obsessed with your character. That was all they ever heard from me!" I told him. "Your name will be Basil Rutledge", I said, laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" he asked.  
  
"It's just such a typical English name," I said.  
  
After another five minutes, their plane arrived. We met them at the gate.  
  
When I hugged my mom, she asked, "Who is this?"  
  
I introduced everyone.  
  
"This is my mom, Barb, and my dad, Russ. Mom, dad, this is my roommate and best friend, Basil Rutledge," I said, winking at Legolas.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Legolas said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," replied my mom.  
  
My dad shook his hand.  
  
"You didn't tell us that you had a roommate," said my mom.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind," I replied.  
  
"Well then, you must have a very slippery mind," my dad said.  
  
During lunch, my mom pulled me from the table and asked, "How could you have a male roommate and not tell me?"  
  
"It's not like that mom," I replied. "We're really good friends and we'd never do anything. I promise."  
  
My mom looked at me harshly.  
  
"Just get to know him. You'll love him," I told her.  
  
We talked and my parents got to know "Basil Rutledge". We told them that he was from Dumfries, England and that he was already out of school, because he was a year ahead of me. They came to love him, just as I said they would.  
  
That night my mom said, "Sydney, I really like him, but there is something weird about him."  
  
"Please don't let her notice the ears," I prayed, silently.  
  
She looked at me and saw that I was not telling the truth. I called for Legolas and we gathered in the living room. I sat down on the couch next to the elf and asked my mom and dad to sit down.  
  
"I have to tell you something," I said, taking a deep breath. 


	5. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter IV

Chapter IV:  
  
I sat on the couch, next to Legolas, and told them the whole story. My mom sat on the loveseat, as white as snow, and my dad was speechless. Legolas looked into my eyes. The look made me think that he was glad that I had told, but sad that he wouldn't be accepted. His eyes were so expressive. I felt terrible. I had done the right thing by telling, but what if my parents didn't believe us? I put my arm around Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"I see," said my mom after a while.  
  
"Mom, do you believe us?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it does sound impossible, but I don't think that you would lie about something like this. He does look like Legolas. Ok, I believe you," she said.  
  
"Dad?" I asked.  
  
"I guess so," he answered.  
  
I threw my arms around Legolas' neck and he smiled.  
  
By then, it was nighttime. We went to bed at about 10:30, Legolas in his room, my mom and dad in my room, and me on the couch. At 10:45, Legolas crept into the living room with a pillow.  
  
"Is the coast clear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I answered, "but what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I want you to go sleep in my room. I can sleep here," he told me.  
  
"How about we both sleep in here?" I asked.  
  
"All right," he answered.  
  
I got off the couch and lay down on the floor. Legolas lay down beside me.  
  
"Isn't this better?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely," he answered.  
  
I woke up at 8:00.  
  
"What happened to my alarm clock?" I wondered. "I remember setting it."  
  
I walked into the kitchen. Legolas sat watching news.  
  
"Good morning," he said without even turning around.  
  
"How do you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Do what?" he replied.  
  
"Know where people are without even looking," I said.  
  
"I am an elf," he replied with a smile.  
  
"It slips my mind," I said.  
  
He handed me a cup of coffee and said, "This should sharpen your senses and mind."  
  
"I'd better change. I have to go get my clothes," I told him.  
  
"I think you look fabulous," he said. I was wearing a short, turquoise nightgown, a twin to the purple one.  
  
I said, "I don't think that with you in the house, my parents would agree. I just don't want to wake them up."  
  
"Let me go," he said. "After all, I am one of the most silent beings in Middle-Earth. And you can get cleaned up in my shower."  
  
I told him what I needed to get changed and take a shower. He got it and as silently as could be.  
  
"You're good," I told him.  
  
"Thanks," he answered.  
  
I took a shower and got changed. By the time I was done, my parents were up and showering, too. Legolas and I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the four of us. Well, actually, when I say Legolas and I, I mean Legolas cooked and I tried to stay out of the way.  
  
"You're a fabulous cook," I told.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas replied, "but I don't know how I could be. I didn't get much practice in Mirkwood."  
  
We laughed and my parents came to sit down to breakfast.  
  
We ate and my parents went to tour the cathedral across the street. I closed and locked the door after them. I turned around and kissed Legolas on the lips.  
  
He was a little bit shocked and asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"For being you," I answered.  
  
"Is that all you think of me?" he asked taking my face in his hands and "French" kissing me. "That's what I think of you."  
  
"You're a very good kisser," I told him, after recovering.  
  
"That's odd," he answered.  
  
"What's odd?" I asked.  
  
"I had never cooked or kissed in Mirkwood, and yet, you tell me that I'm good at both."  
  
"You must be a natural. Come on, let's get that lipstick off you're face before my parents get back," I said laughing.  
  
As soon as I got done getting the lipstick off of his face, my parents walked in.  
  
"Perfect timing," Legolas said.  
  
"Quite," I replied.  
  
We spent the rest of the day looking at and touring the historical places that are quite numerous in Lincoln. Towards the end of the day, I didn't feel so well. My parents, Legolas, and I went home to go to sleep early. My parents would be leaving early in morning two days from then to tour Scotland and get back in time for Christmas. I lay down on the couch, which was now my bed, and started to go to sleep.  
  
"Sydney, wake up," I heard Legolas say.  
  
He kissed me and I was totally awake.  
  
"That's way better and more effective than coffee," I thought.  
  
"Go in my bed," he said. "You don't feel well."  
  
"No, I can't," I replied.  
  
"You don't have a choice," he said lifting me up off the couch. "You're burning", he said, laying me down on his bed.  
  
"Legolas," I said, "please lay down by me."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," I answered.  
  
Legolas lay down beside me and started rubbing my forehead.  
  
"I know what would help," he said and began chanting softly in Elvish.  
  
It was so calming, that I fell asleep right away.  
  
The last thing I knew, Legolas kissed my forehead and said, "Goodnight".  
  
I woke up the next morning and walked into the living room.  
  
"There you are," said Legolas, picking me up, walking over to the couch, and setting me down. "Do you feel any better?"  
  
"Yes, a lot better," I said. "That Elvish chanting stuff sure does work."  
  
"I knew it would," he said, an odd look coming over his face. "Oh, and sorry about the print."  
  
"What print?" I asked.  
  
"The one on your chest", he said and showed me. "Last night, I dreamt that something had happened to you. I wanted to know that you were fine, so, I came and lay down next to you. I put my ear on your chest so that I could hear you heart beat and feel your breathing. It was so soothing, that I feel asleep and woke up about a half an hour ago."  
  
"You're the sweetest guy I have ever met," I said. "You can fall asleep listening to my heart beat any time."  
  
We laughed. I could tell that something was bothering Legolas.  
  
"It's nothing," he said, when I asked him what was wrong. 


	6. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter V

Chapter V:  
  
Even if Legolas wouldn't tell me what was bothering him, I still would try to help him. I sat down on the floor and motioned for Legolas to come sit. He came and sat in front of me.  
  
"Relax," I said, beginning to massage his shoulders.  
  
"One moment," he replied, taking off his shirt to reveal a smooth, porcelain chest.  
  
I had never seen him without a shirt before.  
  
"Please continue," he said.  
  
I crossed my legs "Indian style" and put a pillow in my lap. Legolas lay down in front of me, his head in my lap. I massaged his shoulders and pectorals. I could see his worries melt away as he relaxed. He sighed in pleasure, a smile of creeping across his lips. His brow relaxed.  
  
"Do you feel better?" I asked.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Your hands are very soothing and relaxing," he answered. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome," I answered. "Anytime I can help, let me know."  
  
We laughed and I kept massaging.  
  
After a minute, Legolas said, "I can't thank you enough, but now it's your turn."  
  
He picked me up in his arms, kissed me, and laid me down on the couch.  
  
"Now you have to relax," he told me, starting to rub my back.  
  
After a while, I said, "I can't relax. Legolas, I have to know something."  
  
"Anything," he replied, looking at me inquisitively.  
  
"Why do you love me?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
He put his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes, answering, "You are unique for any race. You are intelligent, beautiful, kind, and funny. Your lips are sweeter than limpë*."  
  
I saw the look that he had on his face earlier creep out of its hiding place.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you," I said.  
  
Legolas looked into my eyes and said, "I will tell you. Last night in my dreams, Iluvatar came to me. I asked him why he was so cruel, sending me to a place I could not live to fall in love with a woman I could not have. 'She is not who she seems to be,' he answered. 'She is an Elf.'"  
  
The next thing I knew, I was laying in Legolas' arms. I had fainted at that last tidbit of information.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked me, tenderly.  
  
"I'm fine," I said, "but I can't believe it."  
  
"Your name is Lauralda," he said. "Iluvatar would not tell me how you came to live here, but he said that he had sent me to bring you back to where you belong. I suspected before that you did not belong here."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"An elf's heartbeat is different from that of a human's. When listening to your heart beat last night, I realized that ours were the same, even synchronized. Also, when I chanted to you in Elvish, you unconsciously recognized some of the words."  
  
I looked at Legolas and a smile crept over my face.  
  
"Well, you learn something new every day," I said.  
  
We sat in silence.  
  
After a while, Legolas pulled me towards him, his bare chest pressed against mine.  
  
"Feel my heartbeat," he said.  
  
I put one hand on his chest and one hand on mine. He did the same.  
  
"Oh my gosh! They are the same," I said.  
  
Legolas smiled and kissed me.  
  
"I knew we had something in common," he said.  
  
"Why are our heartbeats synchronized?" I asked.  
  
"It is said that when an elf meets the person they will love for the rest of their life, their heartbeats, the very thing that keep them alive, become the same and stay like that for the rest of their life. That is why an elf whose spouse dies, often does not remarry. Their heartbeat constantly reminds them of the dead one they love," he answered.  
  
My parents woke up shortly. They toured downtown Lincoln for the rest of the day. I lent them my car and Legolas and I stayed home with the excuse that I still didn't feel that well. I put "The Matrix" in the DVD played and went to go get some drinks and popcorn. We watched the movie, just in time for my parents' homecoming.  
  
"Lincoln sure is big," my mom said and told us about what they had done.  
  
My parents left the next morning to tour some of Scotland, Isle of Skye namely, before coming back for Christmas.  
  
I called Peter to see if he would go to church with Legolas and I.  
  
"Of course I will," he answered.  
  
We went to "The Holy Virgin Mary" Cathedral across the street, even though none of us were Catholic. Peter was Presbyterian, I was Lutheran, and we weren't quite sure what to call Legolas.  
  
The sermon was about when Jesus, after being crucified, walked with his disciples and they didn't recognize him.  
  
The father ended by saying, "You may think that you know yourself or those close to you, but you can always surprise yourself with something you didn't know."  
  
Legolas looked at me and smiled. Brushing back my hair, he put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Think thoughts worthy of a church and only those thoughts," I reminded myself.  
  
Peter whispered, "Ya, I didn't know you two were in love until about three seconds ago."  
  
After church, the father came up to us and said to Legolas, "You sang like an angel. Why don't you think about joining the choir here at the cathedral?"  
  
Legolas looked at me.  
  
"I'm sure he will consider it," I said.  
  
We went back to our apartment and had lunch. Legolas and I decided against telling Peter about me being an elf, at least for then. Peter went home and Legolas and I went to walk Sassy.  
  
"Doesn't your University ever do anything for pleasure?" Legolas asked me, while walking to the park.  
  
"Ya, they're having a Christmas dance tomorrow," I answered.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" he asked.  
  
"You've got to have a date," I answered.  
  
"Am I not a suitable companion?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Ya, if you want to go. I'd be the happiest woman there," I said. "I'll probably also be the only one with an elf, but we don't need to tell them that. You're Basil Rutledge, a normal Englishman with a hint of point on his ears."  
  
We sat down in the grass.  
  
"I would love to go with you, although I don't know how to act as a good "date" would," said Legolas.  
  
I gave Legolas the finer points of dating: no kisses on the first date; pick me up at eight; most importantly in the case, act as if you were a human, meaning don't be too poetic or thoughtful. He agreed, although he thought the first two tips were kind of obsolete.  
  
"Can we kiss, or is it not polite in public?" he asked at the end of his lesson.  
  
"You'll know if it's right or not when the time comes. If it were anyone else, I would say no, but since it's you and you're so good at it, I couldn't resist. Remember, you're a natural," I said, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot. People might look at you a little bit funny, but that is only because you're devastatingly handsome."  
  
He smiled and said, "And you remember, if people stare at you oddly, it is only because you're so much more beautiful than your date and they're wondering why you would settle for him."  
  
* limpë - the immortal wine of the elves. 


	7. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter VI

Chapter VI:  
  
I woke up at 1:00 in the afternoon, the next day, having gone to bed at 9:00. I guess I must have been tired. Having taken a shower and changed, I went to get some coffee and a lot of it!  
  
"Sydney, you are alive after all. I thought that you might have died," Legolas said smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am, although barely," I replied.  
  
"Here," he said, handing me a cup of hot coffee. "This should help. I've been wanting to talk to you."  
  
"Go ahead," I replied. "But let's go sit on the couch."  
  
We went in the living room.  
  
"Yesterday, when I told you that you were an Elf, I didn't want to scare you and I certainly didn't want to make you faint. I'm very sorry if I frightened you."  
  
"Legolas, when you told me that, it was the second best moment in my life," I said.  
  
We sat in silence for a while.  
  
"If that was your second greatest moment, then what was the best?" he asked.  
  
"When I first saw you, I closed my eyes. My best moment ever was when I opened my eyes and you were still there," I answered.  
  
Legolas looked at me and smiled.  
  
"What's yours?" I asked.  
  
"You would not believe me if I told you."  
  
"Please?" I said giving him a sad face.  
  
"Lying beside you, listening to your heartbeat," he replied.  
  
"Listen," I said. "If you liked it that much, you are welcome to do it anytime."  
  
Legolas smiled at me in a playful way.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" I yelled, setting down my coffee and going to get up from the couch.  
  
I made a break for my bedroom. Legolas followed me and tackled me onto the bed.  
  
"You're no fun," Legolas said, getting a hairbrush. "Sit up and I will fix your hair."  
  
I did what he said and within a matter of moments, my hair looked beautiful.  
  
It took until 6:30 for both of us to get ready for the dance. It being a casual occasion, Legolas wore a pair of khaki pants and a blue dress shirt that made his eyes look like water, while some of his hair was pulled back in a braid and the rest lying down his back. I wore a short black dress and my hair in a braided bun.  
  
We drove to the building on the college campus, where the dance was being held.  
  
"Legolas, go ahead and go in. I'm going to the bathroom to do my makeup. It's pretty hard to do makeup and drive at the same time," I said.  
  
"But you don't need it," he replied.  
  
"You might not think so," I said sarcastically, "but I do."  
  
I went and did my makeup. Then walking into the auditorium, I felt someone grab my arm.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while," said Cyril Patterson.  
  
"Oh, hi, Cyril," I said.  
  
Cyril was a guy that was extremely influential at my college. He was in some of my classes. He had wanted to date me for quite some time, but knowing that he was a pretentious jerk, I turned him down. I didn't know why he would want me to be his girlfriend. Sure I was smart, but he could have any big-busted, blonde bimbo he wanted. I was definitely not one of those. I was an intelligent brunette, thank you very much.  
  
"How about you and I going to the pub after the dance?" he asked, still gripping my arm.  
  
"Well, actually.," I said.  
  
I felt someone kiss my neck.  
  
"I think this would be a good time for kissing in public," Legolas whispered in my ear.  
  
"Cyril, this is Legol- I mean Basil Rutledge. Basil, this is Cyril Patterson," I said, relieved.  
  
Cyril let go of my arm.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Sydney has told me so much about you," Legolas lied.  
  
"The pleasure is mine," said Cyril, eyeing Legolas. "I will see you later, Sydney," he said and walked away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that slimy aristocrat, Cyril, liked you?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I didn't think he would be here," I said. "As I'm sure you can see, I'm not a huge fan of his."  
  
Just then, a slow song started.  
  
"I've got an idea that could turn Cyril's head," said Legolas. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Of course," I answered, slipping my hand into Legolas'.  
  
We were going over to where Cyril was when Peter walked up to us.  
  
"This is Robin," he said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Robin," Legolas and I said, excusing ourselves.  
  
Finding Cyril, Legolas slid his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck, and we started dancing.  
  
"I don't think that he will bother you again," whispered Legolas, watching Cyril turn green with envy.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"You don't need to thank me. I get to dance to dance with you, don't I?" he replied smiling.  
  
After the dance, Peter, Robin, Legolas and I went out to eat at a local pub, The Royal Tapestry. We had fun and then went home. We walked in the door and I locked it.  
  
Legolas kissed me on the neck like he had at the dance.  
  
I laughed because it tickled.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" he asked me.  
  
"Ya. And you like this," I said, running my fingers through his hair.  
  
"Yes, I do," he said. "Do you hear us? We've not even known each other for a fortnight."  
  
"Actually, less than a week and a half," I said.  
  
"It's been the happiest week and a half in my life," said Legolas, holding me closer.  
  
Just then, the phone rang. I picked it up. Legolas still held me.  
  
"Hey, did you have fun at the dance?" asked Peter.  
  
"Ya," I answered, "I did. How couldn't I with Legolas?! Didn't you?"  
  
"Of course," he answered. "It looked like Legolas set Cyril right for you."  
  
"Ya," I said. "I can't thank him enough for that."  
  
Legolas kissed the nape of my neck and I giggled.  
  
"What's going on over there?!" asked Pete.  
  
"Nothing," I answered.  
  
"Something is. I heard you laugh. Is Leggy-Kins with you?"  
  
"Ya," I answered.  
  
"So, what's going on?!" asked Peter again.  
  
"If you really want to know, Legolas kissed me," I said.  
  
"Where did he kiss you that made you giggle like that?! No, on second thought, I don't want to know. Yes I do! Where?!"  
  
"On the neck," I said, smiling at Legolas, who I was still pressed against.  
  
"I'm sure that's where he kissed you," he said sarcastically. "You two need a chaperone. I'm coming over."  
  
He hung up.  
  
"Peter is coming over," I told Legolas.  
  
We cleaned up a bit around the apartment and the doorbell rang. I answered it.  
  
"I'm here," said Pete, a sleeping bag in his arm. "I'm staying to make sure that nothing is going on around here tonight."  
  
Peter laid his sleeping bag down on the couch.  
  
"I'm sleeping here and you two are to stay in your bedrooms, by yourselves. Understood?!"  
  
"Yes," Legolas and I said simultaneously.  
  
"Good. Then go!" said Peter. 


	8. An Elf in Lincoln: Chapter VII

Chapter VII:  
  
Legolas and I went to our separate rooms. I lay down on my bed, not really wanting to go to sleep. About three minutes later, I heard a tap on my bedroom window. I parted the captain's shutters and opened the window. Legolas came in.  
  
At first I stared at him in disbelief, but after a while I managed to say, "How did you do that?"  
  
"Out my window, in yours," he said, smiling. "Both of our windows have lattices under them."  
  
"Legolas, you rouge," I said, laughing at him.  
  
He replied, "I didn't think you would mind and it was a good joke on Peter."  
  
I hugged him. Sassy started pawing at the door.  
  
Peter said, "Sydney, I'm coming in. Are you decent?"  
  
"No, and I'm not dressed either," I answered, trying not to laugh.  
  
Peter sighed and opened the door. All he saw was me, standing beside my bed and my window slightly open. Legolas had already left via the window. He was really quick. Peter walked to the window and looked out.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered to himself. "I could've sworn someone was in here by the way Sassy was acting."  
  
"You can't always rely on dogs," I said and stuck out my tongue at Sassy.  
  
Peter left and I lay down again.  
  
"If you two try anything tonight, I'll call Sydney's parents!" yelled Peter, threateningly from the living room.  
  
I laughed and went to sleep because I knew that Legolas wouldn't try anything again that night. It was too risky. I woke up the next morning and didn't even bother getting dressed before walking into the kitchen. Legolas was already up.  
  
He stood up and asked, "Do you mind if I call you Lauralda? It is your name and a beautiful name at that."  
  
"I don't really care what you call me, Legolas, and if you think Lauralda is a pretty name, be my guest and call me that," I said.  
  
"Well, in that case, good morning, Lauralda," he said, kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
"Well, if you're going to do that every time you call me "Lauralda", say it in every sentence!" I said.  
  
"Fine, Lauralda," Legolas said, kissing me again.  
  
I laughed.  
  
All the sudden, something flashed and a pillow crashed down on our heads.  
  
"Gotcha!" yelled Peter.  
  
"That's really not funny!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"I got proof!" he said dancing around the kitchen.  
  
I saw a camera in Peter's hand. Running into the living room, I got two pillows and handing one to Legolas, I began beating Pete with mine. Legolas joined in until Peter surrendered and handed me the camera.  
  
"Can we trust you with such incriminating evidence?" I asked Peter.  
  
"Of course you can," he replied. "I would never think of giving a copy of that picture to, oh say, YOUR PARENTS! It would break their hearts to think that they raised a girl that kisses out of her species."  
  
Legolas looked at me with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I haven't told Peter yet," I whispered to Legolas.  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"It's a good thing you don't know where my parents live," said Legolas.  
  
The three of us had breakfast and Peter left. Legolas and I cleaned up the apartment for the rest of the day because my parents would be back the next morning at about 10:00 and the day after that was Christmas Day. That night, when I laid down in my bed, I heard a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in," I said.  
  
Legolas stepped into the room. I motioned for him to come by me. He did and I lay back on the pillows. Legolas sank back besides me. I could tell that something was wrong.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you," I said, laying my head on his bare chest.  
  
He breathed deeply and said, "Lauralda, if you don't want to be an elf and come with me back to Middle-Earth, I'll become a mortal and stay here with you."  
  
"You would give up your immortal life and all your friends and family just for me?" I asked, hesitantly. "You're a natural kisser and cook, a great warrior prince, brilliant, devastatingly handsome, and kind. You could have any maiden in Middle-Earth you wanted."  
  
"I've waited for you for almost three thousand years. I wouldn't give up now," he said.  
  
"You mean you're a.," I said, trailing off.  
  
I looked up into his eyes and he smiled down at me.  
  
"Well, I mean I am also, but I'm only 21, not over two thousand," I said.  
  
"Many maidens had offered themselves to me as concubines, but I refused them. I was waiting for the right maiden for me," he replied.  
  
He bent, kissing my head and whispered in my ear, "I believe I've finally found her."  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Darn modern communication! I answered it.  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"Hey, this is Casey."  
  
"Oh, hi, Casey," I said.  
  
I hadn't talked to Casey since the whole Legolas ordeal. Casey and I had grown up together in the USA. We had gone to Middle School together and had been best friends since the sixth grade. Casey had always been very artistic and now she was going to an art school near London. She lived in a cute little flat in London and we got to see each other a lot. It was amazing to think that we had grown up together and now we lived so close to each other, for being overseas and all. I guess we kind of choose our schools so that we could close to each other.  
  
It was a lot easier having a life-long friend close by. We saw each other almost every weekend, but with Legolas and all, I hadn't thought to call her. I had been "a little bit preoccupied", which is the understatement of the year. She always had some kind of project going on. I really respected her because she had always been able to juggle a million things at the time. She had always been the one to depend on. I guess she must have had a project going, so she didn't get time to call me.  
  
"Hey, I am interrupting anything?" she asked.  
  
I looked at Legolas and smiled, saying, "Go ahead."  
  
"Listen, I'm in helping out at this Renaissance fair and I need a Blacksmiths' wife for the next couple of weekends. Could you come down and do it?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I'd be happy to," I said.  
  
"Good, that's a load off my mind. Do you happen to know anyone that could stand in for an archer?"  
  
I looked at Legolas and smiled.  
  
"Give me a sec," I said.  
  
I turned to Legolas. "Would you mind being in a Renaissance fair to help out my friend?" I asked. "I'd be there."  
  
"Of course not," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Casey. Yeah, I got you an amazing archer. He's a fabulous shot and everything," I said and whispered, "and he's not too bad looking either."  
  
Legolas heard me and smiled. I winked at him.  
  
"Do you have someone there with you?" Casey asked.  
  
"Ya," I said.  
  
"You've finally met someone! What's he like?"  
  
"Well," I said, "he's definitely not your typical guy, but he's everything I've ever wanted."  
  
"Wonderful! I can't wait to meet him. I don't think you've found Legolas Greenleaf, "the love of your life", so I'm glad you've finally settled for a human!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh and Legolas heard also and gave me an odd look.  
  
"Love of your life?" he asked.  
  
"Since I was 12," I answered.  
  
"Ok, the fair starts two days after Christmas," said Casey, not having heard Legolas' comment. "Meet me at my apartment at 9:00 on Saturday. You'll only need to come to London then because after that we'll be holding it up by you in Sherwood. We're only opening near London. Thank you so much. I'll call you back. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
I hung up the phone and said to Legolas, "Thanks for helping."  
  
"I am happy to aid in any way I can," he replied.  
  
"It means a lot to my friend, and anyway," I said, smiling at him in a jokingly seductive way, "I might get to see some of your archery. I always have loved archers."  
  
He laughed and said, "Well, Laurë. that sounds beautiful."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"The name Laurë," he answered.  
  
I said, "It is pretty."  
  
"In that case, it should be your name. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," said Legolas.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Well, Laurë, I should go to my own bedroom, just in case Peter decides to drop by," he said.  
  
With that, he left. I tried to go to sleep, but I didn't feel well. After about ten minutes of trying to sleep, I went into the kitchen to get some medicine. 


End file.
